


I Need You

by WarofHearts (Pandamazing)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom! Alec, Dom!Isabelle, Dom!Magnus, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Clary, Threesome - M/M/M, Will add more tags when needed, sub!Simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamazing/pseuds/WarofHearts
Summary: Simon Lewis just assumed he was an average guy trying to get by with with his two jobs, shitty apartment, and hectic college classes. Clary Fray has been his best friend for years and he might have a crush on her, maybe.His life suddenly gets turned upside down when he finds out that he is a submissive warlock who not only is connected to the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head Shadow Hunter of the New York institute but also this whole other shadow world just seems to exist and once he gets pulled in how is he supposed to get out?OrI just really like the thought of these three together and I kind of wanted to write about Simon's introduction to the shadow world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm pretty new to this fandom meaning I've only seen the tv series as of now. I am working on reading the books though. So if someone seems out of character or whatever I'm sorry, I'm doing my best. Anyways this idea just wouldn't let me sleep but I mean...can you imagine Simon with these two hunks? I CAN. Not sure if this will be continued but I needed to get it out of my system. Hope you enjoy!

_There has been a strained peace for almost eighteen years after Valentine has been defeated. Many stories and legends have surfaced from that battle, but few describe the anguish that two mothers felt as they hid their children within the mundane world, away from Valentine’s estranged followers._

_In fact all the stories are void of the fact that the High Warlock of Brooklyn and his shadow hunter soul mate watched as their third and final mate was taken from them to hide among people who would never understand how to raise or love a warlock._

_Isabelle Lightwood had to be held back as Jace walked through that portal, carrying her soul mate Clarissa Fairchild and the young warlock from their sight. The blond shadow hunter returned empty handed with a heavy heart having left his baby sister with mundanes he hadn’t even known. Jocelyn had investigated for days before she chose the perfect family for Clarissa, but Zoe had spent months agonizing over where she would place her son._

_In the end the warlock mother had chosen a grieving woman who had not only just recently lost her own husband but also an unborn child. Zoe understood her pain, having lost Simons father and her own soul mate in the battle against Valentine. Who else would give so much love to her child, love she would not be able to give until she would see her baby boy again._

_Magnus, Ragnor, and Zoe had performed multiple spells upon these cherished two. An intricate glamour for Samuel to lock his warlock magic until he had turned twenty-one and a sense of loss for Clarissa to dampen her shadow hunter abilities._

_What they hadn’t known though was how close the two would grow and how their perfect families had turned out not to be so perfect after all. Simon’s adoptive mother soon married an abusive man who took his anger out on the hidden warlock. Clarissa’s adoptive family treated her different because of her bright red hair and only seemed to care about the money they received each month for her keeping._

_Once the two of them had turned eighteen they had been accepted into New York’s top art college, both working around two to three jobs each to afford the rent for their horrible run down apartment they had managed to find. They were nineteen when Clary had finally managed to convince Simon to go to Pandemonium with her, but what they found there hadn’t been what they were expecting._

* * *

 

_“…Simon.”_

 

Simon groaned as the painful thud grew more aggressive against the back of his skull with the sound of his name. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was laying against something stiff and scratchy and a slight wiggle of his toes alerted him that he was both shoeless and sockless.

 

_“Simon, please.”_

 

The voice sounded very familiar and a flash of red hair suddenly crossed his mind when he finally realized who the panicked tone belonged to. “Clary?” he managed to say through clenched teeth, his head pounding with the effort. Why did she sound so scared and where exactly were they? The last thing he remembered-

 

“Clary!” he called out quickly, memories breaking through and rushing to the front of his mind as he shot up. His eyes fluttered opened and he cried out in pain as the light assaulted him, using his hands to quickly cover his face as his chest heaved up and down tiredly.

 

“It’s okay Simon.” Clary whispered but she didn’t sound okay at all. “I think we are safe now.”

 

“You think?” Simon said through a stuttered breath. “What happened to…the things?” he asked, his body shivering in response as he remembered fanged smiles and glowing green eyes staring at both he and Clary before they had began to run.

 

“Well you kind of…” Clary trailed off, her warm hand gently pressing against his shoulder which made Simon realize that he was also shirtless. Where did all of his clothes go though? A sudden wave of panic gripped him them and he quickly used one hand to feel around his waist, relieved when he felt the rough material of his jeans. At least he wasn’t completely naked in front of Clary, that was something at least.

 

“I what?” he asked, racking his brain as he tried to remember what had happened after they had started to run. The only thing that stood out was when Clary had tripped and fallen on the ground behind him, he had turned around to help her up when one of the strange creatures that had chased after them had leapt towards them. He remembered screaming Clary’s name but after that it was just…blank?

 

“I don’t really know how to explain it but they just sort of flew backwards after you started screaming and the light- wait,” Clary said, her fingers suddenly tracing a strange pattern along his side.

 

“Hey-“ Simon shuddered, the pressure of the girls finger causing his stomach to churn uncomfortably. “Don’t.” he whimpered, finally pulling his hand away from his face.

 

“When the hell did you get a tattoo and why wasn’t I invited?” Clary suddenly asked, sighing when Simon finally managed to push her hand away from his skin.

 

“What are you talking about?” Simon asked, finally blinking his eyes open. He winced when the light caused his headache to worsen but he managed to focus in on Clary’s pale face. He reached up to push his glasses up and blinked when his finger bumped across the bridge of his nose. Wait…how could he see so clearly if he wasn’t wearing his glasses? He frowned when he realized the wide-eyed and slack jawed look Clary was giving him a few seconds later. “What?” he asked, reaching up to wipe the corner of his mouth incase he had drool or something on his face. He had just woken up after all and he knew he drooled a little sometimes when he slept.

 

“Y-Your eyes.” Clary muttered, her own eyes wide as she continued to stare at him.

 

“What about them?” Simon asked, feeling his brows furrow as he reached up in habit once more to push his glasses up. He sighed when he bumped his nose again, the sound of a door opening pulling both his and Calry’s attention towards the other side of the room. “Where are we?” he whispered as people began to pour into the brightly lit room. Now that he had a chance to look around he noticed that they seemed to be in a strange looking infirmary, which explained the uncomfortable bed he and Clary were both sitting on at the moment.

 

“I told them about the lights.” A deep voice said and Simon followed the source, the breath catching in the back of his throat as a taller, dark haired male stared in his direction. His blue eyes were bright and Simon could tell from his position that the man had muscular arms with strange looking tattoos scrawled across them. The rest of him was covered with a tight fitting black shirt that showed off more muscle in his lower stomach and dark washed jeans.

 

“Well darling, I had tried to take him to the loft but _someone_ told me that it would be better to bring him here.” Another voice quipped and Simon couldn’t help but slide his eyes to the right, a shorter male with styled hair and tan skin stood beside the first speaker. Simon felt butterflies swarm his stomach as he looked at the other man, appreciating the dark makeup that outlined his bright brown eyes and the shirt that was split all the way down to his waist to show off the abs that Simon kept eyeing.

 

“Yes well, Clarissa just wouldn’t let him go.” A lighter voice drawled and Simon had the chance to appreciate the woman who was scantily clad in a crop top and tight fitting jeans with black heels to match as her long ebony hair flowed over her shoulder.

 

“How do they know your name?” Simon whispered, looking away when he realized that the first two men were still staring directly at him. He felt his face heat up and wished he had his shirt, at least it would hide the pathetic little outline of muscle he had in his own abs.

 

“I don’t know.” Clary whispered, her eyes still staring into his own. “But they showed up after you passed out. I thought we were done for.”

 

“So dramatic.” The shorter male from before spoke up again before striding across the floor towards them. Simon quickly maneuvered himself to where he was sitting in front of Clary, his arm wrapping itself around her as he got closer.

 

“Don’t.” he said, surprised at how dark his voice sounded. He blinked as his vision blurred for a moment, something warm pressing against his forehead a few moments later.

 

“I have no intention on harming your friend, love.” The man said, his hand sliding to cup the side of his face. “I’m more interested in how you are doing.”

 

“What?” Simon asked, managing to keep himself from nuzzling into the warm hand pressed against the right side of his face. “I don’t understand. Where are we, who are all of you and what happen-“ he was cut off by the man’s finger pressing against his lips gently, the light blue nail polish glittering in the light.

 

“Slow down.” The man said, an amused smile stretched across his lips as he continued to stare at him. “ How about one question at a time, but lets start with introductions first.” He said, his free hand rising in the air to do a quick waving motion. The taller man strode towards them, a smile blooming over his lips as he stared down at Simon as well. The shorter male tilted his chin up, and Simon could have sworn he saw a flash of gold in them. He chalked it up the light reflecting across the many necklaces hanging from around his neck.

 

“I’m Magnus Bane.” He said, his thumb stroking his cheek softly and Simon didn’t know why he hadn’t pushed his hand away or pulled back but he fond he couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

 

“Alec Lightwood.” The taller man said, his large hand reaching up slowly to card through Simon’s dark brown hair. Simon’s eyes fluttered closed as Alec continued to gently run his fingers through his thick hair, a contented sigh leaving his lips as a deep-throated chuckle left Alec.

 

“ _Alexander_.” Magnus drawled, a little sigh leaving the shorter man as Simon opened his eyes again. Simon couldn’t help but grin when Alec rolled his eyes slightly before answering.

 

“Alexander Lightwood,” Alec corrected through an exaggerated tone. “But almost everyone calls me Alec.”

 

“Simon Lewis.” Simon whispered blinking as a strange sound seemed to vibrate from his chest.

 

“S-Simon are you purring?” Clary asked, her voice shrill as she leaned away from him.

 

“H-huh?” Simon asked, finally pulling away from the other two to press his hand against his chest. “I think so?” he asked, eyes wide as he looked back to Magnus and Alec.

 

“That’s perfectly normal for a warlock submissive.” Magnus said, a grin over taking his easy smile when Simon tensed.

 

“A what?” Simon asked looking to Alec for help but the taller man only held a smile as well, his blue eyes staring into him.

 

“Oh Simon.” Magnus sighed, reaching out with his hands to cup both sides of his face gently. He leaned forward to press their foreheads together, bumping his nose against Simons before he spoke again. “This wasn’t how we planned for this to happen, but I suppose it can’t be helped now.”

 

“Wait, what?” Simon stuttered shaking his head away from Magnus’s warm hands. “What the hell is going on, where are we and why are all of you just…standing there?” he asked, finally looking to the other crowd of people who were standing on the other side of the room just staring at them. He grimaced when his head ached again, his side burning slightly as his stomach tightened with nervousness.

 

“We should have taken him to the loft.” Alec spoke, frowning when Simon refused to look at him or Magnus.

 

“I believe we’ve covered that, sweetheart.” Magnus said through a soft sigh, standing up straight again. He snapped his fingers, a burst of blue light shining around his hand as a large ornate handled mirror suddenly appeared in his hands.

 

“What the- Clary please tell me you just saw the same Hogwarts style thing I did.” Simon pleaded, leaning away from Magnus as he held the mirror out to him.

 

“I did, but I can’t believe that I did.” Clary said, eyes widening as Magnus continued to hold out the mirror to Simon. “Wait Simon, I don’t think you should look.” She whispered, hugging the man’s arm to her chest.

 

“Why?” Simon asked, interest peaked as he stared at the mirror before him. “There really is something on my face isn’t there?”

 

“No, not really.” Alec said softly, smiling again when Simon finally gave him a glance.

 

“I believe once you see for yourself, you’ll understand what we are about to tell you.” Magnus said, his right brow rose as he continued to hold out the mirror.

 

Simon took the mirror, surprised at how heavy it was as he lifted it towards his face. He ignored the soft sound of protest that Clary gave in favor of looking into the reflective glass, gasping at who stared back at him. Bright lilac colored eyes stared back at him where his normal hazel eyes had been before. Dark violet stripes of color weaved throughout his dark brown hair and his ears seemed to be more pointed at the tips. “What the hell happened to me?” he whispered, noticing the dark purple lines against his pale skin that started at the base of his neck and circled around his right side in an intricate design. “I look like a rejected gremlin.” He said, stomach fluttering nervously as he peeked over the edge of the mirror towards the other two.

 

“Way cuter than a gremlin.” Magnus muttered before shaking his head slightly. “You are a warlock Simon.” The man said, smiling when Simon made a strangled noise in response. “A rare submissive one at that who happens to be connected to a dominant warlock and shadow hunter.”

 

“Excuse me?” Simon whispered, brows furrowing once more as he shook his head. “This can’t be happening.”

 

“Simon, I think maybe it is.” Clary said, her eyes wide as she stared at someone above his shoulder. Simon followed her gaze to the other woman who had spoken earlier. “She told me all of this last night but I didn’t…believe her until she showed me the mark.”

 

“What mark?” Simon asked helplessly eyes widening as Clary lifted her shirt. There right above her belly button was a tattoo of a blossoming rose that definitely hadn’t been there before. “What-“

 

“You have one too, love.” Magnus interrupted, his fingers suddenly pressing against his left hip. Simon swallowed against the thick lump in his throat before glancing to where he felt Magnus’s finger press against his skin, eyes widening as he stared at the crescent moon shaped tattoo halfway hidden by his pants.

 

Magnus slowly pulled his hand away to open his shirt to reveal the same image marked on his right shoulder. Alec cleared his throat before pulling off his own shirt, the multiple tattoo’s standing out against his pale skin. Simon saw the moon though, the other tattoos having been carefully drawn around it so that it wasn’t over lapping or covering it in anyway.

 

Well, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I haven't come across many with this pairing but maybe I haven't looked hard enough...anyways comments and Kudos are very loved. Thanks for reading! (even if it's weird)


End file.
